


Father's Eyes

by charleybradburies



Series: Incorrect Jonsa Week (2019) [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Braavos, Brother/Sister Incest, Children, Cousin Incest, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Gen, Married Couple, POV Jon Snow, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Secret Identity, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: Incorrect JonSansa Week 2019: Day Three (April 9).but that's just my point of view.Jon considers his life. (Post-canon time period but also definitive Canon AU anyway.)





	Father's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please enjoy, comment, and kudos! I'm happily taking suggestions for the other days of this week.

She has given him the world, he thinks, looking over the balcony, down at the children trying to spar in the backyard as the cool evening air comes through. This house in Braavos, with its little shopfront and its little backyard and its big, growing family. 

Sometimes he worries that Sansa forgets she is the one who gave them all this, the one who saved him from despair, the one who moved them both to a new land, a new life - and then they end up with another child she gives him the credit for anyway. (Jon cannot honestly say he minds that part.) Half of them have the look, besides - little Starks, in spirit and soul. It's so like a dream and yet he can hold them all in his arms and know that it is so much more than one. 

Robb, the first of them to have taken after their mother in his looks, is the first to realize that Jon is watching, and the first to get a sibling to yield that night. Brandon's anger would have him do better, but he can tell it's not the time. 

It's times like these Jon can truly recall what they used to be - what he and Sansa used to be to each other - but it no longer feels wrong to have changed so much. Not now, not here...not with a life so sweet.


End file.
